these secrets we keep
by Lemonybits
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots based on the Final Fantasy 7 series. Multiple pairings. ReTi / Yuffentine / Lucrecia/Vincent / Sephiroth/Ultimecia / Relena
1. in the bar

**A/N: This one floated into my head one morning and I just couldn't shake it out. This pairing is a dirty little secret of mine, I find that I put them together because I think they're sexy together and that's about as far as it goes. Plus, I do love writing Reno...with just about any female.**

**Enjoy the pie!**

* * *

Sex is emotion in motion ~ Mae West

* * *

Needless to say, it was a busy night for Seventh Heaven. Tifa was busy—wait, that was an understatement. At least she didn't have to throw anyone out. Her warm burgundy eyes met the laughing aquamarine ones of her less-than-favorite Turk; Reno. He was sitting at the bar, flirting with the girl beside him, before ordering a drink.

Tifa didn't mind him but she preferred the talkative Elena or the silent Rude over the flirtatious and cocky Reno.

Reno didn't touch his drink, his eyes were on the barmaid. Her taut booty as she bent over to pick up a rag. Oh, now, why did she wear that skirt? He thought it wasn't her style anymore. And that white tank top...it was doing something for him, most defiantly. Reno cleared his throat, forcing his attention on the girl sitting next to him.

The ice had melted in his drink. His eyes were back on Tifa. Athletic form, but still had curves, a nice chest...a nice ass...legs to die for. Reno imagined running his hands along her thighs and spreading apart her legs, hearing her scream his name...

Reno tugged at his collar. He didn't usually think about Tifa in this way. He had dubbed her "off limits" once his partner Rude said that he had a crush on her. Then again...Rude was currently in Junon...and...what his partner didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Reno, it's closin' time." Tifa said, giving the Turk a hard look.

"Oh yeah? That's a rule, right? To leave? Too bad I don't feel like it."

"Reno." Her eye twitched, "I'm tired, I'd like to go upstairs and rest."

A smirk was on his lips, "Upstairs...alone?"

"Yes. Alone."

As Reno jumped off his bar stool, his hand slipped from the glass he was going to take with him and it shattered on the floor. "Oh shit!" He gave her an apologetic grin, "Sorry 'bout that, babe."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up, drive safe." Tifa moved from behind the bar to pick up the pieces but Reno was a step ahead of her. He snatched the rag from her hand and to her surprise, sopped up the mess and helped pick up the glass. "Did you touch your drink at all?" She asked conversationally, placing the shards in her hand with gentle car.

His eyes met hers for the second time that evening; electricity that couldn't be ignored coursing through them. Her heart-rate picked up and she watched his eyes moved from her own, down her throat, and landing on her chest.

"I had my mind on other...stuff." Tifa swallowed, trying her hardest to be offended somehow. It wasn't working, Reno was...well he wasn't bad looking...and it was almost flattering that he found her to be attractive.

They tossed the broken glass pieces into the trash. That's when Reno pounced, his long fingers curled around her wrist, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, yo."

"Yeah, I figured." Tifa said, meeting his eyes with a challenge, "You could barely keep your eyes off me."

He let out a low whistle, "Are you surprised? Dressed like _that_...I'm surprised you didn't throw more guys out." His knee pushed in between her legs and Tifa let him, she let him take the lead...for now. Reno's lips were demanding, hungry against her own and she replied eagerly. Tifa may not be a seductress, but she was a woman...a woman with needs. Cloud had been in Corel for the past five days, and although their relationship wasn't what some would deem "common"...they still satisfied each other when they both weren't tired. Okay, fuck it. It had been months since Tifa had been touched by any man, including Cloud.

Things just got in the way.

Reno's tongue ran along her lower lip, making her shiver, "Am I going to have to throw you out?" Her voice was just a little breathless.

He smirked, "Only if you want to."

They kissed again, his tongue plundering and claiming and seeking. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand gave her bum a firm squeeze. She rubbed her leg along his, taunting him, showing him, Reno's other hand went to her breast. Tifa's back was pressed against the wall and a few useless thoughts ran through her head like; _I haven't locked up the bar yet. Marlene could be coming home later this evening. Reno can't stay—oh god, yes. Touch me there, Reno. There._

His hands went up her shirt, nimble fingers twirling around her nipples, as his mouth traveled to her throat. Reno wanted nothing more than to lift her up, push her panties aside and take her right there. But...he wanted to have some fun to, some foreplay, and he wanted Tifa on top. He wanted that, at least for the first time. He'd let her know, too.

Tifa pulled her tank top over her head and her fingers entangled themselves in his fiery red hair. Reno's mouth enclosed around her nipple, tongue flicking over the spot; Tifa couldn't stop herself, she let a loud moan escape her kiss-swollen lips. "How long has it been?" He whispered before his mouth took claim to the other nipple.

"Months." Tifa growled, pulling lightly on his ponytail.

His hands swooped to under her thighs and Reno hoisted her up, moving her so she was sitting on the bar. "Reno, what are you-?" Her skirt and panties were pushed to her ankles. She saw the hungry look, the lust, in Reno's aqua eyes and she felt her smile mirror his own. Tifa gasped, she wiggled, she cried out. She tugged on his crimson choppy locks as his mouth satisfied her in ways Cloud never knew how. His tongue strokes were long and languid on the bundle of nerves, they were short and quick, and his hands held her hips.

With the combined sensations of Reno's hot mouth and the cool countertop of her bar, Tifa could feel herself coming dangerously close. "Don't stop." She sucked in ragged breath. Reno didn't, if anything, he went harder. His hands spread apart her legs and his tongue slipped inside, thrusting and lavishing her. Tifa's mouth was acting on its own, screaming and letting curses fall.

"Reno!" Tifa tossed her head back as the lights exploded behind her eyelids. An enormous quake ran through her body, her fingers relaxing their grip on Reno's hair, all her muscles tensing and then releasing at once. Her hands set on his shoulders and Reno's cheek was cool as it leaned against the skin of her leg. He straightened up and picked Tifa off the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist. She had almost forgotten his wiry strength as he carried her to the guest bedroom.

Reno pulled off his jacket and shirt while Tifa unbuckled his pants. Her body was humming with excitement. Tifa took a moment to admire his lean body in the Midgar light from the dirty window. He had an athletic build, sculpted abs but he was all limbs. So lanky. Her eyes traveled from head to toe, following the trail of red hair below his belly button to see his- "Like what you see?" His rough, lust-filled voice interrupted Tifa's thoughts. Tifa's licked her lips, putting her arms around his neck, "Maybe." She answered before placing an open-mouthed kiss to his adam's apple. She pressed her body against his and Reno sucked in a breath when she rubbed her peaked nipples against his chest. This woman was driving him mad.

Reno's hands caressed her skin as he leaned back onto the bed, letting Tifa straddle him, feeling her core just inches away from his. Tifa's eyes met his just for a faint moment as she lowered herself onto his hard member. Reno's eyes fluttered closed and a guttural moan escaped from his throat. He cursed.

His hands griped her hips, roughly. Tifa began to thrust and Reno had to will his eyes to open. He swallowed, Tifa's pale body above him in the soft light of the guest room. Her breasts bouncing, her eyes closed, pink lips parted open, her fingers digging into the flesh of his abdomen. She was warm, wet, and tight. Reno's hips jerked, meeting her thrusts with her own. The bed squeaked in protest, the only noise beside their combined moaning and gasping. Tifa hunched over, he leaned up to capture her lips. His hands ran along her toned stomach and squeezed her breasts, Tifa moaned, increasing her rhythm. This was too good. Reno was buried deep inside her, somehow this position increased everything.

There was nothing else but the sensation of their bodies combined. His long, dexterous fingers and his wicked tongue. With one hand on her hip, Reno's other hand found her core, and his thumb stroked the bundle of nerves there. Tifa was panting, at the edge of another orgasm. Reno couldn't hold on any longer, he groaned and came, Tifa soon following. Something made it go on and on...she had never in her life experienced something so intense, it just kept hitting her, his calloused thumb softly running across the sensitive nub. Tifa's voice when hoarse from all the yelling and she finally felt herself coming down from the climax.

Her brown hair was matted and damp and her nude body was slick with sweat. She felt exhausted. Tifa rolled over and laid beside Reno on the small twin-sized bed. He shifted, turned so he was facing her, and his hand moved from her ribs to her hip and back again. "So..." He drawled out the word, letting Tifa finish for him.

"You should go..." Tifa said, firmly. Cloud would be back soon. It was fun, just two adults taking care of their own needs. Reno nodded, his own thoughts on Rude, and how his friend really can't know about this. Still, Tifa was one hell of a ride. Reno sat up, finding his clothes in the darkness and Tifa propped her head up with her hand.

"Reno..." He turned to look at her, admiring her warrior's body, the curves; "Stop by if you ever need a drink."

He smirked, "Will do."

* * *

**How was that for my first slice of lemon pie? Did you enjoy it? What can I improve on? Do let me know!**


	2. unleashing the beast

**A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed that pie, I hope you saved room for another helping! This one, is rather light; at the beginning anyways.**

**I'll also be doing request, so if there's a pairing you want to see, do tell me. There's no guarantee that I will do it, however, it depends...but hey, just an idea.**

**p.s. this pairing is Yuffie x Vincent.**

**

* * *

**

"When you know what you want, and want it bad enough, you will find a way to get it" ~ Jim Rohn

* * *

Yuffie lowered herself into the warm bathtub. Her shoulders were bruised from a rather tricky monster she had run into while retrieving a materia chest. She was lucky Vincent was stalking around the area. He saved her butt. Now, Yuffie was letting the warm water wash away with her worries. She licked her lips, letting her hand travel down her stomach on its own accord.

"Vinnie won't be back for another hour..." Yuffie titled her head back, her hair dipping into the water slightly. Yuffie massaged her breast, but her hand wasn't her own; oh no, it was the pale hand of Vincent Valentine touching her. She imagined him tearing off her clothes with that claw-armor-hand thing of his.

Yuffie let out a soft moan.

His lips were cold as ice as he covered them around her nipple. His kisses traveled down, down, down, and he slipped a finger inside. "Oh, Vincent..." She had long since admired the tall, dark gunner. She wanted him, wanted him badly, but he was "too old" and so...Yuffie retreated to the dirtier parts of her young-adult mind. He slipped another finger inside as his other hand massaged her other breast.

Yuffie's cheeks were tinged pink. "Vincent..." She sat up slightly, his fingers pumping inside of her, "Yes, Vincent, y-yes..." Yuffie's eyes were shut tightly as his fingers moved in and out of her core. His crimson eyes burned into hers as he increased his pace. His voice was a low growl inside her head. Yuffie bit her lip.

She fantasized him taking her on a table, against the wall, it was always rough—hot-rough sex. That's how she imagined Vincent as a lover. His teeth would graze across her skin and he'd cover up his love bites with his tongue. She imagined that long, dark hair splaying across his pale back. "Fuck..." Yuffie cursed, her body coming close to the edge. In her mind, Vincent was like an animal, thrusting widely and leaving marks on her skin.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out, her whole body flushed and not from the heat of the bathtub. Still, she felt more relaxed, fulfilled, and ready for bed. Her eyes opened to see Vincent staring at her from the doorway. Yuffie let out a squeak, covering her body with her hands; "Vincent? Wh-...hey! It's rude to walk in on people!"

How embarrassing for him to see her like this...oh gawd. Vincent quickly shut the door and Yuffie let her hands fall. "How long was he standing there?" Great, this was gonna be awkward. Or...maybe...a wicked thought entered Yuffie's head. She washed herself up and pulled the towel around her body. It didn't have to be awkward. This could be her chance to get what she wanted.

Vincent had his back turned to her when she walked back into their shared inn room. She let the towel fall as she took a daring step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Vincent stiffened, "What are you doing?" Yuffie pressed her still-wet body against his back, noting that he had most of his armor off, as he was getting ready to go to sleep.

She let him go and he made the mistake of turning to look at her. She saw the flash in his crimson eyes. "Vincent, I know what you saw in there...I'm not going to try to defend myself. I think you're hot..." He was staring at her, barely listening, looking at her lithe form, perky little breasts, and the wet tendrils of dark hair dripping tantalizing water drops onto her shoulders that rolled down her skin. She was rambling. He couldn't do this. He should leave before it was too late.

"Yuffie...you don't understand...I want too much."

Yuffie felt her heart-rate increase. "Want too much of what?"

His eyes met hers, "You." He grabbed her face between his hands and crashed their lips together. The kiss was just like Yuffie imagined it would be, rough and unrelenting. She helped him pull off his clothes and Vincent picked her up, slamming her back against the wall and entering her without so much as a warning. Yuffie cried out in pain and joy. "Vincent!"

His teeth ran along her neck and then he was thrusting, pulling himself out of her almost completely and then slamming back in again. Yuffie's nails dug into his shoulders and left crescent-moon shaped red-marks. "Vincent! Ah!" Yuffie was a screamer, she wrapped her legs around his lower back, holding herself together. "Yuffie." His teeth nipped at her skin and then his focus was on his hips. Yuffie cried out again, clutching onto Vincent for dear life.

She came, screaming and hitting her head on the wall, and Vincent slipped out of her. He gently laid Yuffie down on the double bed, "Vincent?" Her tone, curious, breathless, and his eyes locked with hers.

"Not done." He said slowly, spreading her legs. Yuffie let out a sharp gasp as she felt his tongue caress her wet folds. Yuffie closed her eyes with her fingers clutching the blankets. His tongue was gentle and almost soothing and then the touch was gone. Yuffie rolled over onto her stomach and Vincent placed his hands on her hips. She muffled a cry into the pillow as he entered her again. His arm went around her waist and pulled her up, Yuffie's arms encircled his neck, and Vincent began to thrust.

He moaned, one arm around her waist, keeping her back pinned against his chest and the other hand was stroking the bud of nerves at her center. He was slower this time, building it up, before resuming his wild pace that he held when he first claimed her. Yuffie screamed, her body already close to another orgasm. Vincent's mouth covered her neck and he bit down—hard.

"YES!" Yuffie's head jerked back, his hips broke rhythm for just a second as his tongue tasted her blood. "Vincent!" Her voice was a plea, she was so very close. His wicked fingers continued to rub at her core. "I'm going to...ah..." Yuffie hollered his name in her release and her body sagged against his. Vincent gave another thrust before he too, was spent, and came.

Yuffie sighed, "You were right about wanting too much..." She mumbled.

He chuckled softly against the wispy black strands of hair clinging to the back of her neck. Vincent Valentine felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time; he felt content.

* * *

******A/N: A little bit shorter than the last one! However, I do hope you enjoyed it! Keep a look out for more chapters and if you have any suggestions, tips, ideas, feel free to drop them in a review! :)**


	3. love feels like

**A/N: I'm in a Vincent kick, apparently. Lucrecia and Vincent may have been romantically involved, Vincent obviously loved her, and only because of grief did she go to Hojo. Personally, I would not ever leave Vincent Valentine for Hojo – the creep. I also like to think Vincent in Sephiroth's father—it would make a great soap opera!**

**Special thanks to Carrie88 for reviewing like every chapter so far and just be generally awesome and nice.**

* * *

Vincent stretched out on the picnic blanket. Lucrecia finishing her glass of red wine beside him. "It's so lovely out here..." She said, softly, quietly, and Vincent relaxed. He could always relax around her. He looked up at the bright blue sky and the large tree above them.

"Yeah." He saw Lucrecia move out of the corner of his eyes. She shifted closer to him, her head appearing in his view, blocking the leaves and sky.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Could you sit up a little bit more, please?" He didn't object to such a small request. He propped himself up on his elbows and Lucrecia leaned down; Vincent took a breath right before she kissed him. Her lips tasted a little like wine. Lucrecia took initiative, her lips opening and allowing Vincent's tongue to enter. Their tongues did most of the talking and Vincent felt himself leaning back onto the blanket.

Lucrecia's leg swung over his hips and she straddled the young Turk. Her hands clutching his shoulders and moving to his neck, hair, and chest. Vincent remained motionless aside from his mouth. The kiss broke, Lucrecia looking a little bit breathless.

"Vincent...loosen up." She said, as her hand moved slowly down to the waistband of his pants. She pulled down his zipper, a glossy glaze to her beautiful eyes. Vincent felt his neck get hot as the rest of his blood seemed to flow south.

"Lucrecia? What are you..." His words were lost in a groan as her hand slipped into his pants. She kissed his throat and her hand began to pump his member. Vincent moaned, embarrassed at the way she was making him feel but, at the same time this was the only woman who could make him feel this way. Sure, they had kissed once or twice before—but it was shy, innocent, just testing the boundaries of their relationship.

Lucrecia had just barreled straight through those boundaries. Lucrecia kissed him again, tiny kisses down the expanse of his chest (when did she un-button his shirt? ). Vincent's mind was lost. She suddenly stopped and he looked up at her, his cheeks flushed and swallowed; what was going on?

She took his hand in hers and slid it up her shirt so his hand cupped her breast. Curiously, he squeezed and Lucrecia made a sound of appreciation. She smiled sweetly at him. Something clicked in Vincent's head. He slid his other hand up her shirt and her hands had moved back to his shoulders. His hands went around her back and with some difficulty; unclasped her bra. His hands moved back to her breasts and this time...Vincent gasped at the feel of her skin against his hands. Lucrecia tossed her head back, "Touch me..." She asked, pink tongue darting out and wetting her parted lips.

His fingers circled around her nipples and Lucrecia's moan was soft. He squeezed and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, Lucrecia gasped, "Just like that..." Vincent nodded and leaned up, kissing her neck and collarbone. Her hands slid down again and he groaned near her ear as she began what she had started before. Vincent began to massage her breasts and Lucrecia pumped faster, pushing Vincent to the edge rather quickly.

"Lucrecia...I..." He wanted to tell her to stop. He was going to...he could feel it...Vincent nipped her neck as if he could give her some nonverbal warning. "Lucrecia...Lucrecia..." He was panting and she made no signs of stopping. Vincent kept one hand on her breast as the other quickly went between her legs. Lucrecia spread her legs as much as she could while sitting on top of his legs.

There was some awkwardness in the position, but there was a lot of determination between the two of them. With his finger, he pushed aside her damp panties and slid a finger inside her. Vincent resisted the urge to jerk his hips against her touch.

"Vincent..." She panted into his ear as he moved his finger in a 'come hither' motion. "Vincent!" His hand squeezing her breast and his finger buried inside was driving her mad. She was going to come before he did. Lucrecia's hand fell from him and grabbed the fabric of his pants and she came. Vincent shivered at the feeling of her wetness on his hand and he followed her over the edge.

XxXxXxXxX

That was only the first time...

And to be fair, it wasn't sex, it was foreplay. It was just touching and being touched.

Vincent looked up from his desk to see Lucrecia walk in. "Evening." He greeted with a small smile, putting the files away in a drawer and catching a glimpse of Lucrecia locking the door. She took off her heels and her lab coat. "Long day?" She asked.

"Long day."He repeated. They could have been talking about the weather. Vincent made no move out of his chair—this was work. That time...at their picnic...that was outside of work. Lucrecia walked forward and knelt in front of his chair. His hands gripped the sides, painfully.

Her hands moved up his thighs and he met her smoldering gaze. "Vincent..."

"Lucrecia..." She smiled, her hands unbuttoning and pulling down his zipper. "Wait...this is..."

"Work?"

He nodded knowing if she pressed, he would not be able to resist her. Vincent looked away, his breath coming in and out in short gasps. Her hands were already on him.

"Mhm." Lucrecia did something he didn't expect. She took him into her mouth. Vincent's head hit the back of his chair and he growled in satisfaction. He wanted to grind his hips but he used every Turk trick in the book to still his muscles. Lucrecia moaned and he peeked through half-lidded crimson eyes to see her head bobbing. "Fuck."

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her toes curl. He wanted to slam against her and pin her hands to the wall. He wanted to hear her gasp, moan, and scream. He wanted to feel her nails raking down his back. She could make him feel this way, he wanted her to feel it too.

"Lucrecia!" His hand grabbed her hair as he came, exhausted and flushed, but the hunger was boiling beneath the surface.

"My house. 11pm." She said, smoothing her hair with her hand. She went, put on her coat and her heels and left Vincent sitting at his desk with his pants undone and a mess to clean up. Vincent ran a hand down the length of his face. Tonight? A smile twitched on the corner of his mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent knocked on her door and was greeted by a blue-dress wearing Lucrecia. Her long brown hair was down and she smiled, allowing him to step through. He didn't smell dinner. But, she had two glasses of wine on the table. He pulled out the chair for her and sat beside her. Even if this wasn't a date and wasn't a proper dinner—Vincent couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Lucrecia sipped her wine, they talked, and it seemed after a few minutes that she was waiting for him to make the first move.

He looked at the creamy skin of her neck, shoulders, and legs that the dress showed off. Vincent placed his hand on her thigh and moved upwards, he watched her lips curl into a pleasant smile. His hand met her folds and he leaned forward, Vincent captured her earlobe between his teeth.

"You're...learning...fast..." She gasped, her hands clutching the table cloth. His fingers stroked and teased her core, until her cheeks were bright pink and the glasses of wine had been knocked over from the bundle of table cloth in her hands. Lucrecia had known Vincent would make a good lover, he just needed a little bit of coaching, and god...he was good with his hands. Lucrecia felt her whole world shake as she came, it was more intense than the first time he had made her come. She couldn't even think how it would feel to have him wrapped around her legs.

Vincent kissed her shoulder, tenderly, "I want to make you feel..."

He couldn't find the right word. Good? Amazing? Beautiful? Lucrecia's dark hair fell over her face and she smiled again, "Then make me _feel_..."

They walked hand-in-hand to the bedroom. Vincent pulled down the zipper on her dress and watched the blue, silky fabric fall to the floor. His eyes followed up, her long legs, her stomach, her breasts, her neck, her hair...Lucrecia took his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

They kissed sweetly, no tongue, just lips...just feeling. Vincent pulled off his shirt and pants and Lucrecia admired him in the soft light of her bedroom. Turks knew how to train them. His body was sculpted and toned—she wanted him. Wanted him right now.

He kissed her neck and bit down, making her scream; Vincent pulled away quickly. "No, no, you didn't hurt me." She placed her hand on his cheek, "It felt good." They kissed, tongues seeking dominance, and hands roaming endlessly. He bit her lower lip and her hips wiggled, impatiently. Lucrecia spread her legs, placing her hands above her head, letting him look...letting him drink in...and oh how he savored the sight.

Soon to be his Lucrecia lying there, nipples perked, body flushed, eyes burning into his, and her brown hair cascading out like a dark halo around her face. Vincent teased her entrance with his tip and she moaned, arching her back up, whispering his name. He pushed into her and Lucrecia shuddered; this felt better than amazing.

He knew once he started, he wasn't going to stop, so he started slowly. Lucrecia's nails dragged down his back as he began to move faster. She moved her hips to meet his thrust, he was perfect, and she had known his size but when it was there thrusting inside her; it was the sweetest heaven. "Vincent...faster..." She shut her eyes tightly as he obeyed her request. Vincent clutched the blankets as he plundered into her core, doing as she asked, faster or harder, touch her there or here, kiss her. The way he saw it was, next time it happens, he'll know what she likes.

Vincent had a feeling he was staying over tonight. "Vincent...Vincent...yes..." She moaned repeatedly, egging him on, and he growled her name—enjoying a sort of voyeurism as he watched her writhe and arch beneath him. Vincent hunched over as her walls clutched around him and he gave a final few thrusts before collapsing, his head resting on her breasts. They laid there, joined, listening to the sound of their breathing.

Lucrecia lifted her hand, her fingers stiff and sore from having a death grip on the blankets, and she ran her fingers through Vincent's short, black hair. Vincent shut his eyes; focusing on the sound of her heartbeat.

This is what love felt like.

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit more fluffy - loving - and such compared to other fics. I liked the idea of Vincent being all innocent and shit and Lucrecia teaching him...

So yes, please review! :) I will eventually be posting another story containing a different fandom of lemon (no matter how fun and hot Final Fantasy is...gotta move around...)


	4. like an animal

**A/N: Sephiroth needs love too. However, I have only seen him with Cloud, Zack, or whomever. So I am putting him with Ultimecia. I think they'd make a hot couple. Don't ask how it happens...it's just pie!**

**Warning: Bondage **

* * *

Sephiroth ran his tongue along the skin of her neck. Ultimecia pulled against the binds on her wrists as her arms were pinned above her head. She wasn't trying to break free, it just felt too good not to squirm. He had her blindfolded and every sensation was heightened. She could probably break free if she wanted to—but that was thing, she didn't _want _to.

Sephiroth knew he wanted her when he saw her awesome power. He cupped her face her hands and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Ultimecia arched her back, feeling skin on skin. Sephiroth dipped his tongue into her mouth and took claim, nipping at her lower lip, and then running his tongue along his bite. She was sexy. His kind of sexy.

Sephiroth straddled her hips and ran his large hands along her body. He grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Ultimecia cried out as his mouth captured one of the pink buds. His teeth grazed across the sensitive skin and she moaned loudly. "Sephiroth..." She grunted, hitching her hips against his.

She could feel his length and it was driving her mad. She wanted him now. Now. In the worst way. "Patience." He crooned, teeth biting down on her pulse point.

"Fuck." She cursed, feeling the rope dig into her wrists. The pain was welcome, though. The pain of his teeth and the pain of the ropes combined...Ultimecia shuddered. His hand traveled down her stomach and to her core. Ultimecia licked her lips, sore from his bites and chapped from his rough kisses.

"Sephiroth..." She moved her hips against his hand. "Sephiroth..." She would not beg. Sephiroth grinned a wicked grin. He slid a finger inside of her and Ultimecia moaned; she needed a release and she'd send him back in time if he didn't give it to her. He slid his finger out and she felt his silky silver locks brush against her thigh.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to tug those locks and mess them up. Sephiroth admired her from his view point. Tied up, blindfolded, helpless, arching and moaning with his every touch, his every kiss. It was a power trip. Her naked body, glistening in the candle light, the purple marks (tattoos?) running along her pale skin. Her breasts heaving with each labored breath as he made her closer and closer to her climax.

The way she said his name. So very close to a plea, if she'd just stop being so prideful, he'd have her begging and pleading with every gasp. Sephiroth licked his lips before running his tongue along her wet folds. Ulitmecia shouted in some foreign language. He held her thighs open with his strong hands as his mouth devoured her.

Devoured was the only word to describe this. His tongue thrust and stroked, his teeth grazed and nipped, and he growled—only making Ultimecia shout out in pure ecstasy. She tried to move her hips to the rhythm of his tongue but he held her down. He claimed her. Dominated her.

"Sephiroth!" Her body finally had it's release. She felt like she had died and returned to life. Sephiroth wasn't done with her, oh no. She felt his lips on hers again and she kissed him, fiercely. She bit his lower lip—hard. He growled again in satisfaction.

His hands were on her breasts, kneading them, and their tongues were clashing. She felt his hands move along her arms and for a brief moment, she thought he was going to untie her, he didn't. His hands slid back down her arms and went to her hips.

"Ultimecia..." He spoke in a low, powerful tone, "You are Mine." He entered her and Ultimecia felt her world go black for a second. Oh gods. That big sword was not compensating for something. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Sephiroth began to thrust. Sephiroth grinned, holding her hips, and keeping a fast past. There was no slow and steady here, no.

It was animalistic. He bit down on her throat, hard enough to make her bleed and cry out his name. He liked that. He liked it when she cried his name. His hips hit harder. Sephiroth didn't stop until he hit his climax and Ultimecia was screaming with her release. He made her come over and over again.

Sephiroth undid her binds, thinking, she was far too exhausted to do anything. He pulled away with her blindfold and Ultimecia pounced on him. Her lips were rough and demanding against his own. "Sephiroth." She purred, he felt the dark energy swirl around his wrists, "You are Mine!"

She laughed, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Sephiroth watched with a smirk as she claimed him, took him into her mouth. He was not one to be dominated. But this woman, this woman...he could fight with her. Sephiroth shut his eyes, unable to withstand the sensation, and amazed that she could still have enough energy to want more. He peeked from his eyelashes, watching her head move, and feeling her nails run along his stomach, digging in and living red streaks.

His body shook, he cried out her name, when he came, the dark energy was released from his wrists and he grabbed her face, pulling her towards him for another teeth-clashing kiss. Her lips felt bruised. Did she care? No. Not really. Ultimecia laughed again, running her fingers through his silver hair as his mouth bit down on her shoulder. "You just want more and more, don't you?" Sephiroth said, shoving her down onto her back.

Ultimecia matched his grin. She licked her lips seductively, covering her breasts with her hands, pretending to be modest. Her body was covered in love bites, nail marks, and damn he was sexy when he towered over her like that. She wiggled her hips. "Come on, Sephiroth. Don't tell me the big time SOLIDER is tired?"

Sephiroth moved her legs so they were bent over his shoulders. He grabbed her blind fold and instead of blinding her with it, he tied it around her mouth, and Ultimecia laughed against the cloth. Sephiroth held down her wrists with his hands as he entered her again. He didn't change his speed and Ultimecia arched her back, at least when she wasn't blindfolded she could see him. All that damp and messy hair, scratch marks on his stomach, his toned body sheen with sweat. She thrust her hips to match his and Sephiroth grunted.

They came together this time and Sephiroth let go of her wrists, using his hands to keep himself up right. Ultimecia was panting and she pulled off the gag. "Oooh." She rubbed against him. "That..." Ultimecia closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him inside her. "Mmm."

Sephrioth panted, using one hand to smooth back his wild hair. He rolled over onto his back next to her. The bed destroyed, pillows thrown, sheets twisted and damp. They two warriors said nothing. They simply listened to the sound of each other's breathing before they were ready to go again.

Sephiroth never entertained the idea of sex before. He thought he was above it or disinterested in it. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo first time writing anything like THAT. I'm slightly embarrassed and slightly proud. I think. I had to listen to the song "closer" by nine inch nails while writing this. I hope you liked it?


	5. what next?

A/N: Well, a few of you asked for it! Sooo here it is!

It was going to be part of an actual chapter, but I shoved it into a 'deleted scene/things I wrote but won't use.' And so I am putting it here! :)

Reno x Elena is the pairing.

* * *

He had walked her back home that night—and Elena had given him a shy kiss on the cheek. Reno took that as a; 'Elena likes you' and he had tilted his head forward and kissed her. She tasted like nothing but the mint flavor of her gum and the sweet strawberry of her chapstick.

Elena pushed her door open and they had stumbled inside, his long legs nearly tripping over her as he tried desperately not to lose the feel of her lips against his.

Reno couldn't help but groan, Elena had him pinned against the wall with her lips locked on his. He could have easily overpowered her. But, he kinda liked being dominated by her. It was sexy. She let his wrists go and Reno, greedily, explored her body with his hands. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned as his teeth grazed against her neck.

Her back was pressed against the wall and she felt _him _in between her legs. She lifted her arms over her head, the T-shirt was pulled up and tossed aside. "Reno..." She panted near his ear, her breasts rubbing against his covered chest. He needed his clothes off. Now.

Her hands were tugging at his hair and gods she was driving him mad with the way she was rubbing against him. He carried Elena to the bedroom, her neck and collar-bone covered in love bites. She felt the soft fabric of his sheets on the back of her legs and she fell back, onto the bed, watching Reno as he pulled his shirt off and nearly jumped onto her.

She loved his abdominal, his arms, everything about him was so physically appealing. Not to mention satisfying. Elena rolled away from him, causing the male to growl. Clad in just her underwear, she climbed off the bed and motioned for him to 'come hither' with her index finger. She squealed as his arms wrapped around her waist, their mouths engaging in another steamy kiss.

Elena walked backwards and into the bathroom. He seemed to follow her logic because his arm slipped away from her waist and turned on the water. Elena moved her hands from his chest and unbuckled his pants.

"This is so wrong – so against every rule." Elena muttered, kissing along his chest, and Reno chuckled—she could feel it more than she heard it.

"You kissed me first, yo."

Elena looked up at him and trailed her finger along the waistband of his black boxers. "True, but you started it all with your annoying habits." She slid her hand into his boxers and whatever witty retort Reno had on his lips suddenly turned into a groan.

His hands went up along her stomach to the undersides of her breasts. He cupped each one and ran his thumb around her nipple. Elena felt the heat flood between her legs, the tension coiling in her stomach, as he touched her. She moved her hand along his length—shuddering slightly at the idea of him inside her.

Reno grabbed her wrist, "No." He said, his voice husky, "The shower is all warm for us." And with that, he pulled her into the shower, the warm water splashing his back. Elena pulled down his boxers and threw them out onto the bathroom floor.

She swallowed nervously, eyes following the line of red hair from his belly button and then down. Reno kissed her neck and then slowly got down on his knees, kissing her stomach and breasts. Elena gasped—fingers winding in his hair, her head leaning back against the shower wall.

His mouth went lower—the steam clouding the room and making her hair damp despite it never touching the faucet. Elena giggled softly when his tongue ran along her folds, his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

Reno smirked, looking up at her for a moment, before flicking his tongue along the bud. She wiggled her hips, the tension building- "Reno, don't be a tease."

Reno slid one finger inside of her, watching her, as he did so. And oh—was it something to watch. This woman, this Turk, who works so hard at being in control. To watch her come undone. Her chest heaved, her walls tightened as he moved faster pressing his thumb against her and much to his surprise—Elena had quite a vulgar tongue.

She swore heavily, her words meshing into something of; "Reno, fuck god, fuck fuck, yes there, Reno." Her hips bucking into his touch, wanting more than this—wanting _more _of him. He decided he'd give it to her then—give her the best lay of her life. Reno brought his mouth to her entrance, his fingers still thrusting inside of her, but now his mouth and tongue twirling over her.

Elena couldn't handle the combined sensations of his mouth and his hands- "Reno!" She shouted, her whole body tensing, fireworks bursting underneath her skin and along her spine, as she came.

Her legs felt weak and her throat was already dry. She could shower and pleasantly curl up and take a nice nap. But, Reno was determined, and he stood up—taller than her. He kissed her roughly, tongue no longer tasting but devouring, teeth nipping at her lower lip, and Elena moaned into his mouth.

"Come on, 'Laney. We haven't even started yet." He said when his mouth moved away from hers. Elena gasped when he picked her up, her naked back sliding against the tiles. He gave a wicked little grin before entering her, Elena wrapped her arms around his neck with his face buried into her collar bone.

Reno grunted and muttered her name a few times as he thrust—Elena was the loud one. Her milky white legs wrapped around his lean waist, pulling him closer, and the both of them closer to their release.

The shower head still poured water down his back and over his neck, hitting Elena's stomach and chest, and the bathroom was all but in a fog. Whether from the hot water or the spontaneous combustion that happens when they are together—Elena couldn't be sure.

Her mind was blissfully blank—aside from the sense of touch and taste. There was tension in her stomach again, like a growing wildfire. She kissed the top of his head messily and flexed her walls around him. Reno gasped and then laughed into her skin, biting down on her jugular, and driving into her hard.

"Oh Elena, you – you're..." He couldn't finish the compliment because his voice was lost.

Reno growled and tossed his head back when he came and Elena bit down her lower lip, but then decided not to restrict herself and she howled as he hit something sweet inside her and she climaxed. He brought her down from the wall and they stepped back, letting the hot water wash over their bodies.

He kissed her softly – and again – and again – and again. One hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head. Her palms were splayed out on his chest, feeling his racing heart and the water drops pouring down the both of them.

Elena reached around him and shut off the water, she didn't want to talk – or think – or move. She drew in a shaky breath, her nerves still bubbling and buzzing with the afterglow of that magnificent shower.

Somehow, they made it back to Elena's bed and plopped down together, still soaking wet and numb. Reno leaned over her and captured her lips again, his tongue dipping in and enjoying the taste of her. Elena ran her hands through his crimson locks languidly, happy to stay right here, pinned between her bed and a wet-naked Reno.

"Here." She pulled back the covers, her voice still hoarse from screaming.

He kissed just below her ear and rolled off her.

They laid together until their skin was dry and the sun started peeking through the curtains. They didn't talk much, a little here and there, but words weren't need when it came to them. Not always. But, Elena's sure that she fell asleep before him.

She remembers the feel of his chest underneath her hand and the solid feel of his arm behind her head.

Reno stayed up the whole night and into the next day—he stayed up way after Elena had fallen asleep next to him and he wondered 'what next?' but he figured that they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in one sitting! Phew!

I hope you enjoyed the pie!


End file.
